undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 12
Driving down the road in Will's truck, Will and Bella were prepared for anything, betrayal, another group...anything as they followed the minivan in front of them with Will driving and Bella sitting in the other chair looking out the windows before she turned to look at Will. "let me ask you something" Bella said leading Will to turn to her and give a slight confused look before he shrugged. "sure, go ahead" Will responded. "well there's one thing I dont get about you, you see you come across as a "lone wolf" but...." Bella started pausing for a second to make sure she wasn't stepping any bounds but Will didnt reveal anything on his face so she decided to carry on. "but here you are looking out for that woman...Natasha? and sticking around with some random strangers, why?" Bella asked and Will shrugged again keeping his eyes on the road. "I dont know, I saved her from some zombies little while back guess it was nice to have company again" Will answered and Bella nodded agreeing with him, as much as it was hard to be in a group she did enjoy more company than just her brother and with the supplies they now have from Will they didnt have to worry about supplies for a while. "so your sticking around for sure then?" Bella asked resulting with Will grinning a little. "I just gave you access to all the supplies I had, you think i'm gonna leave now? Will asked jokinly causing Bella to laugh a little. "ok, ok I see ya point" Bella responded sitting back turning her attention back to the minivan in front of them. "shouldnt be far now I suppose" Will stated as they began turning a corner. ---- Meanwhile back at the shop, Natasha paced backwards and forewards restlessly waiting for Will, Bella and Aiden to return, she knew they'd be alright but they'd been gone a while so she was getting worried. "will ya stop your damn pacing, its getting annoying" Tryal said who was currently sitting on a box while holding his shotgun. Stopping to face him, Natasha glared at him but he just looked at her with a smile "yes?" he asked and Natasha growled walking away from him. "dont worry he annoys everyone" Lewis said to her causing Tyral to turn his attention to Lewis. "whats that supposed to mean?" Tyral asked but all Lewis does is roll his eyes so Tyral turns back to Natasha. "although that pacing does give me a nice view of that ass" Tyral stated. "oh that is IT, you make one more comment about my ass and i'll shoot you" Natasha states but before Tyral can speak back, Aiden comes bursting through the door and closing it before turning to the group. "what the hell happened to you?" Tyral asks while the rest of them rush over to make sure Aiden is ok. "what happened man?" Lewis asks while Faith asks Aiden but Aiden just stares at the group a little while before explaining where Will and Bella were... ---- As Will pulled the truck to a stop behind the minivan, Bella looked around their surroundings. They had parked inside a motel which was 3 buildings full of rooms in a U sort of shape and had a area in the middle of them which was where they had parked the vehicles. Around the vehicles was some chairs and tables along with other kinds of things set up around the area with a RV in the middle of the motel and looking to one of the roofs Bella saw that there was a man sitting on one of two chairs on a roof which she presumed was a lookout place and also asumed their was a ladder leading up there somewhere. While Bella looked over the new base, Will followed Anthony's instructions and parked the truck behind the minivan and facing the long chain fence which had been put in the entrance of the motel meaning the only way in was through the gate if opened. Looking around them as they stopped they noticed as some people gathered around to see who they were before Will turned to Bella "you ready?" he asked and Bella nodded giving him a small smile so they exited the truck. ---- When they had got out of the truck, Anthony excitedly came over while the girl, Karen walked off somewhere but before Will could tell where Anthony layed his arm on Will's and Bella's shoulders and brought the two over to the others "you ready to meet everyone?" Anthony asked as they approached them but all Will done was give him the have I got a choice? look but Anthony seemed to miss it. "well first off, i'm Anthony and the other girl was Karen... but you already know us" Anthony said before moving them over and pointing to a older couple. "thats Mr and Mrs. Jackson or Jethro and Elizabeth if you call em by there first names. Their real nice and all" Anthony said as Will and Bella shook the couples hands before Anthony whispered in Will's ear "although dont get them talking about their past they dont shut up" Anthony joked resulting in a playfull bump on the shoulder from Elizabeth. "next we have Connor, he's sorta our leader because he's good at it, but he's also a cool guy lets you do what you want as long as it dont threaten the rest of group" Anthony said and again Will and Bella shook Connor's hand giving him a greeting before Anthony led them back to walking. "up there is big man Logan but we usually just call him big man for a laugh, he's cool but mostly keeps to himself only really talks to Karen" Anthony says before leaning to whisper to em "I think their secretely getting at it if you know what I mean but dont tell her I said that or she'll shoot me" he said before he was interrupted by another voice. "what? ya leave my introductions till last do ya Anthony?" a man said and Will and Bella looked to see a drunk looking man who also looked really messed up leading Will and Bella to dislike him imediantly and from Anthony's sigh they could tell he thought the same way. "sorry Josh, guys meet Josh-" Anthony started but before he could finish Josh interupted again. "no dont worry about it dawg" Josh said saying dawg for a reason making Anthony grumble as Josh pushed him aside before Josh walked infront of Bella completely ignoring Will. "I am Josh, nice to meet you young lady" he said taking a bow infront of Bella while said woman looked disgusted at the man before he got up to face her "you know if you'd like a tour of the rooms, i'd happily give you one...I hear MY room is very good" Josh said while Will was getting angry at this guy very quickly. "sorry aint interested in your room" Bella said giving him a "sweet smile" but Will could tell that she really wanted to punch him in the face but Josh just shrugged before speaking. "well if you ever get bored of blacky here and" Josh started before looking at Will "whoever the fuck this guy is...let me know" he finished before walking off a little too drunk and Anthony sighed again. "sorry about that, everyone hates him but we aint mean enough to just chuck him out on the streets, ya know?" Anthony said and the two nodded before the leader, Connor approached them. "Karen tells me you two have a group are you planning to bring them here?, i'd like to know so we're prepared" Connor spoke to the two who shared a "eye coversation" before they both nodded. "yeh we'll give it a shot" Bella said and Connor nodded. "great, its always better to have more people, strength in numbers is what I believe in" Connor said before turning to Will "I presume your going to be the one to go back and get them?" he asked. "yeh but i'll need to borrow a vehicle, truck aint big enough for the whole group" Will stated and Connor nodded giving a smile. "of coarse, you can take the RV just try not to crash it" Connor joked and Will gave a nod with a small smile as Connor handed him the keys before Will turned to Bella as Connor and Anthony walked off. "you going to be ok here?" Will asked and Bella nodded. "of coarse" she replied and Will nodded back to her before heading over to the RV. "i'll be back in time for dinner" Will joked causing Bella to laugh as he entered the vehicle before driving out of the motel once Anthony and Connor had opened the gate. Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues